


Determined to Stand 2

by Luna_Moon_201



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon_201/pseuds/Luna_Moon_201
Summary: After the previous story, things were going well for Frisk and the skeleton brothers. That was until children began to come up missing. Five children came up missing one by one! The humans thought that the monsters are the ones taking their children for their souls. The monsters try to convince them that they had never done anything with their children.Humans were not convinced as they began to plan to get into another war with the monsters. Frisk, Flowey, and her new friend Clover have to come up with a way to find these children and try to keep the peace between the two races of humans and monsters. Even if it means teaching the demonic child Chara to show the good deeds and ways of humanity.P.S. Read the First Part of Determined to Stand before this one... Thanks!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! Determined to Stand is now continuing! Let the adventures with Frisk began!  
> I'm so happy to continue this story. I've been always wanting to have the second part of this story and so here it is! Guess we'll going to have to wait and see to where this story will lead to. I already know but... all of you don't... I can't let anyone know because I'll spoil the story!

“Good job Punk!”

I smile when Undyne threw some spears towards me. I did a somersault than moving my body away from the spear as the spears pounded hard on the ground. I laugh as I look right at Undyne giving her a smirk look.

“What’s that for?!”

I reply to her, “is that all you’ve got? Come on I know you can do better that that, Undyne!”

Undyne laughs as her red ponytail hair sway with the wind. She narrows her one good eye as she gave that smile of pride.

“Now you ask for it, punk! Let’s see how strong you really can be…”

She created a larger blue spear in her fishy hands as she charged towards me. I smile as I use my stick to using for protection. My power from my soul has created the stick into a green shield for protection. This happens before when me and Undyne first encounter (that is when she tried to kill me for my soul). This wasn’t too surprising since it happen before with my stick turned into a nice shield to dodge the spear attack.

Undyne’s spear clung right into the shield but this time it actually shook me making me fall backward on the ground. I fell on my bottom but thankfully it didn’t hurt that bad. Undyne made her spear to disappear as she ran over to check on me.

“Woah, you’re alright? I didn’t expect that to happen.”

I nod as I spoke, “Yeah, I’m fine but… that’s kinda was new.”

Undyne agree, “I wonder why it did that for?”

I shrug as Undyne put her hand out for me to grab. I happily took her hand as she helps me up. She uses her fist and rubs it on my head. That really does hurts but I don’t say that to her. I know she enjoys it.

I shook my brown hair as my bangs sway with my shaking.

Undyne laughs as she asks, “so uh… any plans for tomorrow?”

I shook my head, “Nope not that I know of. Why you gotta work tomorrow?”

Undyne shook her head, “Nah, today I do that’s why I got my uniform on but… tomorrow is my day off.”

I didn’t even pay attention to Undyne’s blue police uniform with her yellow badge on the right side. Her black pants and long boots kinda set that uniform off as well as herself. Undyne really looks better in a uniform than her normal casual clothing. I know Monster Kid will agree with me there.

“Shay… um… Frisk do you um… oh never mind it’s not that important.”

“What do you mean?”  
I was curious to know why Undyne is being so nervous with me all of the sudden. I have never seen her get this nervous before. Undyne gulps as she shook her head as if she’s keeping something from me.

“Look uh… I really gotta go! See ya punk!”

Undyne took off as fast of a cheetah would run. I knew Undyne and Papyrus are the only two monsters I knew are the fastest runners.

Soon my phone rang and it was mom so I went to answer my phone and I heard Muffet, Papyrus, and Alphys’ voice in the background. I was a bit suspicious by this, mom never has so many companies unless it’s very important. Then I heard mom sussing at the three to be quite. Now I’m really curious to what’s going on.

“Mom, is everything alright?”

Mom said in her sweet tone voice, “Oh, of course, my child, it’s just I’m having a little meeting today and well… I was wondering if you could stay at Sans and Papyrus’ house tonight. If so Papyrus told me he’ll get all your stuff and take it over.”

I said trying to sound not so suspicious, “yeah I would love that I’ll go over right away! Undyne and I are finished with our training.”

Mom said sounding a bit surprising, “Oh that early? Well, she must get other things to do then. After the meeting, Papyrus will bring your stuff right over and I’ll call before you go to bed to say goodnight to you.”

“Okay great have a good time at your meeting.”

Mom giggles, “thank you my child and we will.”

Mom and I both hung up. This has left me thinking with my own thoughts.

I decide to go over to mom’s house to see what is really going on. I don’t believe mom is just having a meeting. There’s something else is going on and I’m determined to find the real truth. With that, I sneakily walk up to the large purple house with a nice white porch leading to the back of the house. As I walked up the steps and about to put my hands on the doorknob I heard Sans’ voice from behind.

“Ya know kid, it’s kinda rude to be sneaking up on someone like that.”

I nearly fell off of the porch but I felt Sans’ power grip hold of my soul and safely place me down on the ground. I look up at him seeing the white pupils in his eyes sockets as he had that same grin across his skull face.

“I um… wonder how mom was doing. You know how I am with my family right?”  
Sans cross his bony arms as I could see his bony fingers slowly taps on his blue jacket. I could tell that Sans doesn’t believe me and I knew he could tell by my lies.

“Okay, you’ve got me,” I said defeated, “mom called to see if I could stay over at yours and Uncle Paps house which I agreed but then I heard some voices in the background so mom told me she’s having a meeting but I don’t really believe that. Sans, do you know what’s really going on?”  
I waited for Sans to answer. I really couldn’t tell rather he knew what’s going on or he has no clue of what I’m talking about. He always has a straight expression that you could never tell what he’s really thinking about.

Sans stares at me for at least a minute when he changed the subject, “Hey it’s gettin chilly out here let’s go inside before we freeze our bones.”

I sigh knowing Sans too is keeping something from me.

What the heck is going on?!

Why isn’t that anybody is really telling me the truth?

I sigh as I follow Sans inside his brown and red small house. Inside, I could see the house is still the same as it was with them being in Snowdin. The only thing different there is a pile of magazines and comics laying around on the glass table in front of the sofa. Sans never let anyone touch his magazines and comics unless he wants you to find one to show it to you.

I always respect his and Paps privacy. I try to be as good and polite when I’m at someone else’s house. Unless my curiosity kicks in and off I go breaking someone’s privacy.

Sans went to the fridge to get a bottle of ketchup then went to sit down on the sofa. I saw him patting his bony hand on the cushion next to him. I knew he was indicating me to sit next to him. I smile as I sit right next to him. Sans drank the ketchup making gulping noises before he spoke to me.

“So… tomorrow is your birthday huh?”

I nod, “sure is! I can’t believe I’m turning twelve.”

Sans nods, “I know it’s been two years since you help break the barrier so we monsters can go free.”

“Yeah, I’m so glad that I did. I wouldn’t have a wonderful family if I didn’t.”

Sans chuckled as he looks at the ketchup bottle, “it’s really funny how you got everyone to like ya. I mean Undyne she wanted to kill you cause she knows that you were the last soul we needed to break the barrier. Asgore as well wanted you dead. Even Mettaton wanted to kill ya but threw a live TV. At the end you had everyone to actually like ya so they won’t kill ya. You kept holding that Determination up.”

I giggled, “of course I seen the good in all of you guys. Everyone wanted to be free and I was the one who is that savior.”

Sans slowly nods as he continued to stare at the ketchup bottle. It seems he might be thinking of something but I wasn’t sure what that is. He sighs as he places the ketchup bottle down and holds his bony hands together.

“Hey uh… Frisk, do ya remember I’ve told you about that promise I made with your mom?”

This got me a bit suspicious and worry at the same time. What is Sans thinking now? Is there something more he’s going to tell me?

“Yeah, I remember. Why?”

Sans close his eye sockets as he said in a soft tone, “I’ve made one huge mistake once.”

“What? I don’t understand what you’re talking…”

Sans interrupts me yelling, “I’ve killed a human kid once!”

My eyes widened as I could see blue tears streaming down his skull. I would never have imagined my own uncle would be a murderer. Especially to a human child.

“I could never have the heart to tell Paps about it,” said Sans as he lowers his head, “I felt so bad when I killed her.”  
“Her? Which type of soul did you kill?”

Sans sighs as he slowly raises his head to look at me, “Integrity.”

I didn’t know how to respond now. I never thought Sans would even have the guts to hurt a human child like me. I always see him as the punny guy who enjoys making jokes to his brother. The only time he would have the guts to kill is doing the Genocide Run with his brother being killed. That’s all I thought Sans would actually kill a human, not the other way around.

“Did this Integrity try to kill you?”

I had to ask!

I didn’t want to believe Sans killed her just because the monsters needed that soul.

Sans sighs, “no, that’s why to even this day I feel so awful! I had no choice! I was forced to kill her!”

I knew that Sans is beginning to cry cause he’s beginning to get harder to understand what he’s saying. Though the only thing I could understand was that he was sorry for what he has done. This was not what he wanted to end that one human’s life.

So when Sans finally finished I ask, “so what did you do when you have seen the other humans?”

Sans looks right at me saying, “Integrity was the last soul before you even fall into the Underground. She was the last one before you fell down into the Underground.”

I nod, “Oh I see… so Integrity was your first human you’ve ever seen.”

Sans shook his head, “Nope, I see uh… Kindness and uh… Bravery which is Kameron but… I never got to know them. Well, when Chara was well treating you and such I got to know Kameron some but that’s it.”

I sigh, “so I see… what about Paps? Did he see those humans?”

Sans shook his head, “nope you were the first human he ever had seen at all. I never took him with me when I became a Sentry. After I killed Integrity, Paps wanted to join into the royal guard. He knew he had to be trained so that’s how he and Undyne met. I was a bit skeptical at first but Undyne promises me she’ll be careful with him. So I let him train with Undyne to be in the royal guard. She told me that she can’t let him be in the royal guard cause he’s too nice and won’t be able to harm any humans.”

I sigh as I look down, “Undyne told me that too. What did you think when she did tell you?”

“To tell you the truth, Frisk. I actually agreed with her. Me and Paps never met our mother or even if we ever had a mother. I’m sure he could be like her if she even exists. Ya know, I’m not even sure how we came into this world. Guess I’m too lazy to figure that out. Anyways besides that point, I just didn’t want to see my bro to get hurt. I didn’t want to see him so disappointed or upset about it so I kept my courage up for him.”

I smile, “that’s so sweet. What about me when I was going through the Underground? You know when Chara wasn’t in control.”

Sans nods, “I kept my eyes sockets on ya. I did help ya a couple of times when you were in great danger but… most times I let ya do it on your own.”

I thought about Mettaton, Undyne, and Muffet could Sans had helped me when they were trying to kill me. I didn’t know but never had time to ask because Papyrus came in with all my stuff in his arms.

“Nyeh heh heh! I got all your stuff here Frisk! I’m so happy to have you over at our house for the night!”

I giggled, “so do I. Guess you could say I can’t sweep away from my Dunkles.”

Paps stop as he knew I made a pun. He looks right at Sans as he really wanted to yell at Sans for my pun but decide to keep his cool and continue to place my stuff in their guest room. Sans laugh as he gave me a thumbs up.

“Good one kiddo.”

I giggle as I felt his bony hand rubbing my hair.

Soon Sans’ phone began to ring as he places his bony hand into his pocket and pull out his cell phone. He looks at it and answers the phone.

“Hello, this is the fart master speaking.”

I shook my head knowing that someone we know is on the other end. Sans was quiet for a moment as he got up and walked outside.

“Hang on a moment, gotta go outside for a minute.”

Once Sans went outside and made sure the door is shut behind him. Paps came back down the stairs and smiles at me.

“So what do you want to do while you’re here?!”

I thought a minute and ask, “could I try some of your spaghetti with meatballs?”

Paps smiles wide as stars lit into his eyes sockets, “really? Oh yes, you can! The Great Uncle Papyrus shall make the best spaghetti with meatballs for my favorite niece!”

I laugh as I watch him run into the kitchen and began to get the pan and the noodles out to make the spaghetti. I knew that Paps loves to make anything for me especially if he knows that I enjoy his cooking. It’s a good thing Mettaton been helping him to improve his cooking skills over the years. At first, his spaghetti hasn’t been that good but now it’s really good.

I turn to see Sans teleported back inside the house as he places the phone on top of all his magazines and comics books. Sans looks at the mess as he crosses his arms.

“Heh… I’m surprise Paps hasn’t gone after me yet about this mess.”

I nod, “Yeah, most times he’ll be yelling at you by now about it.”

Paps came in hearing me, “what do you mean I’ll be yelling at…” he stops to see what I’m talking about, “Sans!”

Sans sighs, “welp… I’m in for it.”

“Clean this mess up now! NO USING MAGIC!!!”

Sans looks at Paps, “what? Come on Paps you know that…”

“No! It’s just your little excuse for being lazy! If I do the cleaning with no magic then so can you!”

Sans sighs, “Fine I won’t use no magic though it could take me a while to clean this up.”

“That’s your fault,” said Paps as he walks back into the kitchen, “shouldn’t have made the mess in the first place!”

Sans shook his head, “there’s no way for me to clean all this up on my own.”

I said volunteering, “I can help you! I’m really good at cleaning up.”

Sans looks at me and nods, “Thanks, kiddo, that would save me some hard work.”

I shook my head as we both began to clean up all the magazines and comics from the table and taking them into Sans’ room.


	2. Chapter 2

After I help Sans clean up we all had spaghetti with meatballs for supper which was really good then we all went into the living room to play video games. We didn’t play long because I had to be in bed early so I won’t be so tired for school tomorrow. So we all decide to go to bed early.

Next Day Came…

I put my blue with pink stripes T-shirt and my blue jeans then grab my brown tennis shoes and place those on my feet. Once I got dressed and of course, brush my hair I ran down the stairs knowing today is a very special day today.

As I got down the stairs I met up with my uncles and saw that they were looking at me knowing what today is.

“Happy Birthday Frisk,” said Papyrus as he gave me a big hug, “I can’t believe you're turning twelve years old!”

Sans chuckles, “Yup, growing up on us kiddo. I remember you were just a small one when we first met. You were pretty scared but your Determination kept you going throughout the Underground as well freed us from that Underground.”

“Nyeh heh heh! That’s why this day is so special for our niece!”

I giggled, “aw… you guys are so sweet.”

Papyrus picked me up and carry me to the kitchen as I saw he made pancakes with extra butter on mine. He places me down as he told me that this was a surprise birthday breakfast for me. I smile and thanked him for the wonderful breakfast.

Sans sat across from me as he grabs his bottle of ketchup and pours it all over on the pancake. You know something Sans can get some weird appetite. I mean who would ever put ketchup on top of their pancakes every morning. When I first time saw him doing that it kinda weirded me out. After a while, I got used to it since I been around him and Paps for a long time. If anyone else who doesn't know him well seen this well… I think they too are weirded out as well.

I’ll be sitting there saying, “that’s how my Uncle Sans is, he loves his ketchup no matter what.”

Papyrus sat next to me as he pours syrup on his making it look moist and more delicious. All three of us ate our breakfast. Once breakfast was over Mom called. I answer my phone as she made sure to wish me a happy birthday.

“Happy birthday my child.”

I smiled, “thanks, mom, Uncle Papyrus made me a surprise birthday breakfast and it was great.”

Mom chuckle, “he told me he was but didn’t tell me what it was going to be.”

I told her, “it was pancakes with extra butter and syrup though Uncle Sans had to have ketchup.”

I could hear Mom giggling at that thought of Sans putting ketchup on his pancake, “that Sans always into his ketchup. Oh well… remember don’t be late for school today. Papyrus told me he’ll make lunch for you.”

I nod, “Okay thanks, mom and don’t worry Uncle Paps will make sure I’ll be on time and so will Uncle Sans.”

Mom wishes me luck at school and told me she’ll see me later. Once I hang up Paps gave me a shack with my ham and cheese sandwich with potato chips.

“Thank you, Uncle Paps!”

“Of course now where is Sans?! You're going to be late if he…”

“Right here, bro. Don’t worry I know a shortcut.”

Paps looks at Sans sternly before he sighs, “Fine but remember for the rest of the day no shortcuts magic!”

Sans sighs, “but bro…”

“NO BUTS!!!!”

Sans nods as he grabs my hand and in a split second we’re right in the school yard. Sans turns to look right at me as he rubs my hair.

“See ya later, Frisk. Have fun at school okay?”

I nod as I saw Sans using his teleportation magic to go somewhere else guessing it’s either back home or at his hotdog stand. Whichever two it is he’s definitely not obeying his brother’s command of the “No Magic” deal.

“Hi, Frisk!”

I turn to see my two best friends Emma and Taylor walking over towards me. Taylor with her long blond hair and her pink T-shirt shining brightly in the sun smiles at me.

“Did you hear?”

“Hear what?”

Emma with her nerdy glasses, her black hair in a ponytail and her light blue jacket zip up so I can’t see her green shirt answers, “there’s a new boy coming to our school today. Taylor and I see him and let’s just say Taylor is well…”

“He’s so cute!!! I wanna hug him and kiss him and… uh… hug him more.”

I shook my head, “Oh Taylor, you barely know this boy.”

Taylor shrugs, “guess I have to talk to him first.”

“That’s a good start,” said Emma, “before you make yourself more embarrassed than ever before.”

Taylor gave Emma a dirty look before she grabs my hand and pulls me inside, “come on you might be able to meet him!”

“Woah… okay, Taylor slow down!”

Once we went into the school building we saw kids getting ready for their first class. Emma finally caught up to us as she handed me a white envelope with my name on it.

“Happy Birthday Frisk.”

I smile as I gave her a big hug, “Oh thank you, Emma.”

Taylor turned as she yells, “Wait today is your birthday! What how did I forget?!”

I laugh, “that’s okay Taylor just wishing me a happy birthday is enough.”

I open Emma’s card up and saw how cute it looked. She knew I love animals so it had a cute hello kitty on the front cover of the card. I open it up to read what it said.

Happy Birthday

Have a spectacular birthday today!

You're getting older which will make you feel great!

Have a lovely day and let your birthday wishes come true!

Then I saw Emma’s signature on the bottom of the written words of the card as well with two heart shapes that Emma drew out.

“I love it thank you,” I said giving Emma another hug.

“Glad you like it,” said Emma, “I figured a cute little card would suit you well.”

I nod, “it’ sure did you and Taylor are the best friends I could ever have.”

I looked at Taylor to see her cheeks turn red as she smiles, “of course that’s what friends are for!”

Taylor look as she grabs both mine and Emma’s hands, “I see him come on!”

We both didn’t have any time to react as she pulls us through the hallway. When she stopped we were right in front of a tall boy about the same size as I am only slightly taller. His long brown hair is in a ponytail wearing a yellow shirt with a dark brown vest over his yellow shirt. I look down seeing his long black cowboy boots over his blue jeans. He looks at us as he shyly waves at us.

I smile as I introduce him to myself and my friends, “Hi, my name is Frisk and these two here are Emma and Taylor my two best friends. What’s yours?”

The boy smiles, “my name is Clover. Guess being new is kinda hard around here.”

I turn to see Taylor’s hazel eyes began to lit as bright stars appear in her eyes. She turns as she whispers to both me and Emma.

“He’s even got that southern style accent. How adorable?!”

Emma just shook her head as I just kept smiling as I talk more to Clover.

“Do you need any help to get around here?”

Clover asks, “Ya mean like show me around and helping me ta class then yeah I would like that.”

I nod, “I’m sure someone is willing to talk to you as we help you out.”

Taylor walked up to him saying, “I think you so cute!”

Clover blink at Taylor with shock.

“Uh… what?!”

Taylor realizes what she said as she covers her mouth, “whoops… I screwed up!”

Emma threw her hand over her forehead as she began to shake her head. I sigh knowing that Taylor needs work on how to greet herself before jumping right into something that she isn't supposed to get into.

Clover look at me as if he was asking me what is Taylor talking about. So I explain to him that she likes him and likes to get to know him more. I could tell by his reaction that he didn’t want to get in any relationship. He just shook his head as I led the way.

Once I helped Clover out and told him what to do I realize that he’s in the same class with me, Emma, and Taylor. That would help Taylor the most so that way she can get to know him better.

When it got to be lunchtime me and Clover became really good friends as Taylor made sure she sat next to him doing all our classes as well at lunch. Emma and I sat together with Taylor and Clover.

“I’m so glad you girls wanted ta be friends with me.”

Emma nods, “of course we always welcome newcomers that are if they are willing to let us be friends.”

I nod, “a new friend is a new family here.”

Clover just laughs as Taylor kept her googly eyes on him. Clover tries to ignore Taylor but it wasn’t really working so Emma had to keep Taylor distracted so Clover won’t feel uncomfortable.

Emma and Taylor left to take care of their trash as I kept on eating my lunch when Clover looks at me with a straight face look.

He finally asks, “Pappa and I heard from folks around this town that there’s monsters living among humans?”

I nod worry to where this conversation is heading towards, “y… yes, why did you ask?”

Clover then smiles, “I’d always wanted ta meet one when I came across this uh... no arm lizard monster calls himself Monster Kid but he wanted me to nickname him MK.”

I laugh, “Yeah, he’s one of my close friends. We hang out a lot when we’re out of school. He’s in a different class than me but we do meet up when we go home.”

Clover nods, “ya? Well, Pappa says that the monsters aren’t to be trustworthy but I ain’t believing that. Don’t tell him I say so!”

I shook my head, “don’t worry the secret is on me. Anyways there is something else you need to know as well.”

Clover gave me a curious look when Emma and Taylor return back to the table. Taylor smiles wide as she asks me what we were both talking about. So I told them of our conversation when Emma crossed her arms looking at me.

“Did you tell him about you living with the monsters? Also that you're the savior of monsters?”

Clover looks at me, “no I do not believe she did. I hear that a human girl freed the monsters from the Underground.”

I sigh, “yup that’s me alright. I’m that savior of the monsters. I was an orphanage for quite sometime when I decide to run off and explore the Underground. I heard that nobody ever return from the mountain. Guess I led my curiosity to take best of me but the one good part of my adventure down the Underground. Is the part that I not only made friends but also a family to actually look up to and help when needed.”

Taylor nods, “remember Asriel helped too!”

Emma gave Taylor a stern look, “you weren't supposed to shout that out loud.”

Clover ask, “who’s Asriel?”

I look down and asked making sure nobody else other then my best friends knows about Asriel, “if I tell you the real story promise to never tell anybody of Asriel?”

Clover nods, “I’m real good in keepin secrets and promises.”

I smile, “Thanks now the real truth. When I was in the Underground the first person I met was Flowey a talking flower. He’s living with my Dad so that’s no problem there but… as I kept going on and towards my end of my adventure I found out Flowey’s real form. He’s actually Asriel the Prince of the Underground. Somehow after he was killed by humans who attack him as well Chara but that’s a later tale to tell. He somehow ended up in a flower form which I have no idea how that even happens. Anyways he and I both broke the barrier after I showed him my Mercy.”

Clover nods, “so this Prince Asriel still in this flower form which now he goes by Flowey?”

I nod, “Yup, I know it’s kinda hard to understand but it’s true. Asriel is also like a brother to me since he’s my parent's biological son. It’s best if my parents don’t know that Flowey is really their son.”

Emma nods as she closes her eyes, “it’s probably best because after how many time he tries to kill you and your family.”

Clover's eyes widened, “Wait a second! You’re tellin me that this flower monster tries to kill you and your family and yet you gave him Mercy! Why?!”

I smile, “well think a moment, Clover. If you were me back in the Underground seeing the memories of how both Asriel and Chara die as well how the story all began. Wouldn’t you feel their pain and sorrow and understand why they want to harm others because they don’t have feelings but yet you find a way to show them your own caring and want so badly to Save them somehow?”

Clover looks down as he shook his head, “guess I didn’t think like that before. You’ve got a good point.”

I nod, “indeed. Now come on before we’re late for our next class.”

Clover nods though I could tell he was thinking of what I told him. Emma and Taylor follow us as I kept watching Clover seeing he was in his deep thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finish this chapter today! So sorry no more for today it'll be next time when I can get to it. So yup one of my shortest chapters of this story but hopefully the next one is a bit longer. The big event won't start happening till the next chapter or the chapter after that. I don't know. Welp hope you all like it!

School was finally over as we all went separate ways. Though I turn to see Taylor still following Clover with her googly eyes. I just shook my head as I met up with Paps. He was smiling down at me as we all began to head home.

"How was school?"

I reply, "good, made a new friend today."

"Really?!"

I look up at Paps to see his excitement began to rise.

"Yeah," I said smiling at him, "a new boy name Clover came to our school and me and my best friends are now good friends with him. He's a really nice boy and he even said he doesn't mind monsters at all."

Paps smiles as he began to jump for joy, "I would really love to meet him someday. You should invite him over so he can try my spaghetti!"

I laugh, "I'll see if he could come over doing this weekend."

Papyrus smiles wide as he began to brag of how he would see Clover playing puzzles and train to fight. I just smile seeing how happy Paps is meeting my new friend.

When we got to my house Paps cover my eyes. I asked him why he's covering my eyes but he just replies to me that it's something he wanted me to see. I was a bit skeptical but hey, what's to lose? So I began to walk as Paps help guided me. I felt myself walking up the stairs and heard Paps opening the door.

"Okay," said Paps as he put his hands away from my eyes, "here we are..."

Once I open my eyes I saw everyone jump up yelling,

"SURPRISE!!!"

My eyes widened as I asked, "a surprise party for me?"

My mom nodded, "I'm sorry I acted a bit suspicious yesterday but I wanted you over at your uncle's house because I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Alphys nods, "y... yeah I mean we really... wanted to make this special for you."

Undyne smiles as she gave me a noggin, "hell yeah! You deserve it especially sacrifice everything just for us to be back on the surface once more."

"Happy Birthday," said my Dad as he gave me a big bear hug.

"Yeah happy birthday, Frisk," said Flowey in irritated tone voice.

I literally began to cry. Everyone that I call as a family did all this just for me. I never had anyone done this ever before. This is why I love them so much.

"Frisk?"

I look at Sans as he began to give a worried look.

"Are you okay?"

I nod, "it's just I never had a surprise birthday ever and now... I'm so happy that I can't stop crying."

Everyone came together as they all gave me a hug. Once they all let go I saw Mettaton in his true EX form walk up to me with his black hair swaying as he moves.

"Oh, darling this is your big day we will make this special for you."

Mettaton grabs his microphone as he began to start to sing the birthday song with everyone joining in. Mom brought out the biggest cake I ever have seen with lots of frosting of each of my family's favorite things on the white frosting.

Once they all stop singing I blew out the candle and soon we all ate my birthday dinner and cake. Guess what the dinner for my birthday was?

Yup, you guessed it homemade spaghetti with meatballs (Paps and Mettaton both made it).

Once we finish our meals I open up cards and present from everyone.

Mom gave me some make-ups since now I'm getting older she thought it would fit nicely.

Paps he gave an awesome card as well some action pack figures of Marvel superheroes. Paps began to get into superheroes since he first got on the surface.

Muffet, she gave me a card as well a fifty dollar gift card to her bakery shop. She also gave me a whole set of pink tea sets in case she comes over we'll have some spider tea.

Mettaton, well let's say it was a poster of himself singing with his signature on top of the poster. I just smile as I could see Sans giving Mettaton a dirty look.

Alphys gave me whole sets of Mew Mew Kissy Cuties Tapes so we can always watch it together.

Napstablook gave me some sets of his very own spooky mixtapes to listen to.

Undyne she gave me a helmet as well a blue spear but Mom took the spear and telling me to never use it in the house. Which I promise to her to only use the spear outside.

Dad and Flowey (but mostly dad was the one who did it) gave me a nice card as well some nice jewelry to match with my blue dress that Mom gave to me from last Christmas.

Everyone else gave me a card to thank me for helping them to be back on the surface once more. The only one I haven't open yet was Sans'.

I grab the present wrap in newspaper and began to tear the newspaper.

"Seriously Sans" I heard Paps said, "you had to wrap it in newspaper?!"

Sans shrugs, "what can I say? It makes it more different than the rest."

I giggled as I finally unwrap the paper and saw a red box that says "JCPenny" on it. Everyone eyes widened in shock. I don't think they all expect Sans to go into a fancy store just for me.

"Sans?" said Undyne, "when did you ever gone to JCPenny?"

Sans shrug, "well wanna give my niece a special present and I know this is something she really would like."

I began to smile as I wonder what kind of gift Sans gave me. I slowly open the lid and peek inside. My eyes widened as I began to cry once more.

"Oh my goodness, Sans you didn't just..."

"What is it?!"

"Yes, show us please!"  
"Come on darling show us what Sans brought you!"

I lift up a nice brand new black jacket similar to Sans' and show everyone. I think it shocks almost everyone to think Sans would actually go all out for me like this.

I turn to Sans as I gave him a big hug, "Oh thank you, Uncle Sans! I really love it!"

Sans chuckles as I felt his bony hands around me, "anytime Frisk, you deserve it and plus that way I don't have to worry about my jacket coming up missing."

I look at his blue jacket and giggle, "nope not anymore."

Mom help puts my jacket on and once I got it on, it felt so comfortable just like Sans' jacket. I twirl myself around as I look myself in the mirror to see how good I looked.

Paps smile, "now you and Sans have the same jackets soon you'll be wearing the same scarf as I am!"

I giggled, "indeed then I'll look just like my two awesome uncles."

I saw Paps eyes sockets lid up as stars appear in his eyes sockets. I knew he liked me calling him an awesome uncle. It always made his day.

So the party lasted a while till eight when everyone left. Me, Mom, Paps, and Sans stay behind to clean up. Once we finish we all sat down in the living room.

Sans asked, "well did ya had fun at your party today?"

I nod, "Yeah, that was totally surprising!"

Mom giggles, "of course my child, we all love you and always want to make your birthday the best."

Paps nods, "yeah, when we were back in the Underground, Sans always made sure I had the best birthday ever even if it was a small one."

Sans nods, "always do my best to make you happy bro."

"I know you do, brother."

I began to feel tired so Mom told Sans and Paps that it was time for them to go home. Paps and Sans made sure to say goodnight before they left. Once the skeleton brothers left, I went up to my room to get ready.

Once I got my pink pajamas on I heard Mom came in as she tucks me into bed and said her good night to me.

"Have a good night my child, I'm glad that you enjoy your surprise party today."

I nod, "I sure did. Thanks again mom."

Mom smiles as she began to walk to my door, "anytime my child."

Once she closes the door I was alone in my dark room. Most nights I would hear an owl hooting by my window or some night dogs howling before they went to work or the branch from the tree hitting against my window but tonight it was quite.

Too quiet.

I don't know but I have this strange feeling that the worse is yet to come. The feeling of someone coming back to do something that me or my family and friends are going to regret of.

Am I just being paranoid?

No, I'm not! I know I'm not.

When I have this kind of feelings I know something bad or something even worse is about to happen.

When will it happen?

That's something I wish to not even find out of.

Finally, I fell asleep but to my conscious feeling that tomorrow is going to be something bad to even remember of.


End file.
